Ancients (Eternal Darkness)
The Ancients are depicted as godlike beings that existed on Earth before humanity in Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. The three Ancients that Pious may align with were expelled from this universe, and Pious works to bring about the return of his Ancient. The featured Ancients are: *Ulyaoth *Xel'lotath *Chattur'gha *Mantorok A fifth alignment, colored yellow, was confirmed by Denis Dyack to be the alignment of another Ancient that was not included in the game.[1] In-game, yellow appears on unaligned runes, disintegrating enemies, the magick that afflicts Anthony, and a trap that covers the floor in certain areas. 'Ancients' Ulyaoth, whose powers focus on magick and the dimensional planes: his creations are tinged blue, and they specialize in magickal damage. Ulyaoth's form is reminiscent of a jellyfish. He has dominance over Chattur'gha. Mantorok is described the "Corpse God" and the "God of Chaos", and is the only Ancient known to have a physical presence on Earth. Its minions are tinged black and its magick is purple. Mantorok appears to be in a position of inferiority to the other Ancients (its only identified creatures are weak, skeletal zombies), due to a powerful binding spell cast by Pious. It is, however, described as the "Keeper of the Ancients", and maintains equilibrium among the other three Ancients. Mantorok is a massive, amorphous being with countless eyes and mouths. The murals of its temple depict it as once having a more defined, but still very grotesque shape. His creatures cannot be summoned. His magic affects both health and sanity. Xel'lotath whose powers focus on the mind and insanity: her underlings are tinged green, and have an affinity for affecting sanity. Xel'lotath has an eel-like lower body, with four slender arms connected to a torso with a large eye in the center. Xel'lotath has two voices due to either a split personality, or simply insanity. The voices alternate during cutscenes and speak in unison during spell casting. She has dominance over Ulyaoth. Chattur'gha, the Being of Matter, whose powers focus on physical strength and resilience: his troops are tinged red, and focus on physical attacks and toughness. Chattur'gha is crustacean-like in appearance, and has two large claws. It is unknown just how big it is, as its full body isn't shown entirely. He has dominance over Xel'lotath. 'Minions' The Black Guardian, (misleading, as none of them are black in colour) or greater guardian, is a Guardian of immense size and power. It is summoned to Oublié Cathedral by Pious to guard one of the Ancients' essences. Of all the Ancient's creatures, the Black Guardian is the most similar to it's master's appearance. The reason that Peter Jacob's and Paul Luther'schapter existed was solely on the reason that these beasts were extremely hungry. Oublie had to do everything it could to feed it, involving luring monks to their doom to see the fake Hand of Jude, or taking wounded soldiers to their death as food. In the end of the chapter of Paul Luther, it is seen that Paul was killed by the Black Guardian. Chatturgha's and Ulyaoth's Black Guardian both crushed Paul's body, but it was Xel'lotath'swho made his head explode. Peter Jacob is the one who killed it to get the dominating Ancients' essence. A 'Trapper' is a small creature (roughly the size of a small dog) with the ability to teleport targets to a bleak "Trapper Dimension". They are blind, but can hear very well. If they detect the player, they will teleport them to the Trapper Dimension, and the player must go through a series of obstacles to return to reality. The Trapper itself does not seem able to teleport, and will die after causing another being or object to teleport. The player may sneak by or used a ranged weapon to kill the Trapper and avoid teleporting. Like most enemies, Trappers are aligned with one of the three main Ancients. This does not seem to have an effect on the Trapper itself (besides appearance), but determines the alignment of enemies encountered in the Trapper Dimension. Worms, as their name suggests, are tube like creatures. Unlike those found in nature, the worms of Eternal Darkness are quite large, and have sharp fangs and teeth. They appear mainly in the Forbidden City, where murals depict them receiving human sacrifices from an ancient civilization. Their appearances are rare and they never attack the player, but their presence causes a constant drain on the player character's sanity. They will retreat as soon as the player attacks them. A worm is never seen in its entirety, so it is unknown if it is truly a worm like creature, or part of something far more massive. The tendrils that Mantorok uses to attack the guards who try to warn Ellia during her chapter appear quite similar to the worms. A giant worm appears to lunge at the player in Ehn'gha, but this seems to be a hallucination as it instantly disappears a second later, after draining Edward'ssanity. This seems to be brought on by a glowing purple pattern on the floor, again hinting at some connection to Mantorok. A vampire, as the name suggests, drains the blood of its victims to sustain itself. The vampire will only appear once per game, and it attacks during Edward Roivas' chapter. It appears somewhat humanoid (but far from human), and can render itself invisible until it is ready to strike. You can, however, use the "Reveal Invisible" spellto track its movements. It is also able drain energy from an enchanted obelisk and is unbeatable until Edward is able to destroy the obelisk. It's physical appearance is dependent on the Ancient Pious aligns with. A Guardian, also known as a Lesser Guardian, is a powerful creature with a wide array of spells available to it. Guardians' physical appearances varies dramatically based on their alignment. The Guardians have a strong presence in Ehn'gha, and in the distant past they slaughtered the original inhabitants. A Bonethief is a skeletal creature that is able to wear the skins of people in order to appear human. At a glance, possessed humans appear normal, but they quickly move to attack the player. Once the human host takes enough damage, the Bonethief will burst from the body, having a very negative effect on the player character's sanity. They are vulnerable at the neck, and once exposed may be quickly dispatched by targeting the head. If given the opportunity, they will attempt to possess the player, causing instant death if not shaken off in time. In some cases they possess zombies. Bonethives are also nimble enough to dodge projectiles, but they can be shot when readying to possess someone, or when possessing other people. Like most creatures, Bonethieves vary based on alignment. Chattur'gha Bonethieves are a bit stronger and more resilient than the others. Xel'lotath Bonethieves lack a head, the usual weakpoint, making them more difficult to kill. UlyaothBonethieves are crystalline in appearance, however they drain magick on hit. A horror, is a large, somewhat ape-like creature with high physical and magickal strength. Horrors have 3 heads, though Ulyaoth horrors lack eyes and Xel'lotath horrors have 3 large eyes in place of heads. The heads/eyes are the weak points. The Horror's attacks include swiping their claws at you to inflict damage. They can also shoot bolts of raw Magick at you, which, apart from inflicting damage, will also drain the stat based on their Alignment; *Red drains Health *Green drains Sanity *Blue drains Magick In that sense, Red Horrors inflict the most damage (as practically every Chattur'gha minion does). A zombie'''is a human corpse reanimated by the power of one of the Ancients. Zombies are aligned to a specific Ancient and this affects their appearance and abilities. Zombies of a conflicting alignment will fight each other. The player can use this to their advantage to sneak by unharmed, mentally stable, and mildly amused. [http://eternaldarkness.wikia.com/wiki/Ulyaoth '''Ulyaoth]' Zombies'are blue and leathery. After taking some damage, they will begin to 'charge', signified by throwing their arms wide, their heads back, a low constant moan, and a growing sphere of blue energy in their chests. This glow will spark to any other Ulyaoth zombies in the area, causing them to charge as well. When finished, the zombies explode in a pulse of blue energy, damage the protagonist's magickal energy and health. This process can be halted immediately by decapitating them. In Maximillian Roivas' autopsy journal, on the section for the Ulyaoth Zombie, this attack of theirs is called "singing". [http://eternaldarkness.wikia.com/wiki/Xel%27lotath Xel'lotath]' Zombies'are greenish and partly covered in flammable cloth, which makes them susceptible to torches. They are able to grow "phantom limbs" if their arms or head are removed, and this has a particularly negative affect on the player character's sanity if they are hit with the ethereal limbs. Cutting off one's head most times results in death anyway, so if a zombie still manages to live a decapitation, cutting off the arms should be the next order of business. [http://eternaldarkness.wikia.com/wiki/Chattur%27gha Chattur'gha]' Zombies'are red, muscular, and more resistant to damage. They are also able to regrow body parts if given enough time. Cutting off the head and arms and then hacking away at the torso is the most common method of bringing them down. [http://eternaldarkness.wikia.com/wiki/Mantorok Mantorok]' Zombies'are black and maroon, and the only creature directly identified as being aligned to Mantorok. They are, however, the weakest zombies, appearing thin and frail compared to the others and having no remarkable abilities. They are also dessicated, and therefore vulnerable to torches. Why Mantorok zombies are hostile to the protagonists, given that Mantorok is as much in favor as stopping the ancients as they are, is not known. This is probably due to the Binding of Mantorok weakening his hold over his own minions. Mantorok zombies are not summonable creatures. A 'Gatekeeper'is a winged creature with unique magickal abilities. Gatekeepers can be difficult to defeat since they summon other creatures frequently, and can shield themselves from damage with their wings. It is easy to tell when entering a room haunted by a Gatekeeper: the floor will be shrouded in a thick mist of the appropriate colour. In all cases, the Gatekeeper attacks in the same way. It moves slowly towards the character; when within striking distance, it will rear up, spreading it's wings. Then it will stab the character with it's tail, draining some of their Magick, and paralysing them for a short time. It will immediately use this stolen Magick to summon a creature. In all cases, wait for the creature to rear up, spreading it's wings, and then use your ranged weapon of choice to shoot it in the head. Immediately turn and run after this, to avoid it's attack. Alternitively, it's possible to run around the Gatekeeper and attack it's back, which is vulnerable while it's wings are sheilding it's front. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Ancient Faction Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Enemy Species